Time is Running Out
by WolfieStar
Summary: Tobue. Tobey must keep Sue alive when she falls ill when their both snowed in due to an unnatural blizzard. But as he cares for her, he starts to wonder if this has anything to do with her always working and never resting. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Three Delivery

Time is Running Out

Star the Buizel

Tobue.

Something's going on with Sue that's not good, and Tobey is the only one who notices. But when they get snowed in due to a freak and unnatural snow storm, and Nana, Sid, Barney, and Mr. Wu aren't available, it's up to Tobey to keep Sue alive until help arrives!

As he cares for her, he realizes Sue never relaxes, and is always working and helping Nana. Either she's researching recipes, or learning about magic, she never slows down. Tobey wonders if her overworking habits are finally catching up to her.

**I just needed a break from the other fan fic I'm working on, 'Challenges of Parenthood.' Don't worry, I'll finish it.**

**And NO OC's this time! Except one though, but he doesn't play a big part.**

~Three Delivery~

Sue sighed as she forced herself to sit up in her bed. She hasn't been feeling herself in days. Her muscles ached and cramped, she had no energy, she was dragging herself through everyday. No longer she had any more fun with anything. She lost her appetite, and barely ate.

Sue didn't know what was wrong with her. But she didn't want Sid, Tobey, or Nana to notice. But it was getting harder each day. She felt weaker everyday. The cramps and aches worsened each day.

Sue didn't know what these symptoms meant for her. But, no matter what, she wasn't going to let anyone find out.

"Well, here goes another long day . . ." Sue mumbled as she struggled to stand up. She pulled herself to the bathroom, and locked the door. She sat on the toilet seat, and started crying to herself. She didn't know entirely why, though.

~Three Delivery~

"Hey Sue!" Tobey smiled as she weakly walked down the stairs. Sue gave a weak smile and went to the fridge to go get some yogurt, since she overslept. Again. She hasn't been waking up early like usual since she started feeling terrible like this.

"Hey Tobey, you seem energetic today. Did you raid the coffee machine this morning or something?" Sue asked as she got a bowl and put the yogurt in it. Dark circles were visible under her eyes.

Tobey noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and how tired and weak she's been lately. His curiosity got the better of him, and he asked, "Sue, are you feeling okay? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine! Mind your own business!" Sue suddenly snapped. Tobey jumped at her angriness. Never was Sue that mad!

"Shesh Sue! Don't need to yell at me!" Tobey yelled.

"Humph!" Sue turned her head away from him and started on her way to the garden.

Tobey glared at her, then his expression softened. Something wasn't right. Sue wasn't acting like herself. She seemed exhausted and wasn't trying during training. Sue wasn't herself. And Tobey knew it.

Tobey saw Nana sitting in one of the booths, and he walked over to her, a concerned look on his face.

"Nana, can I talk to you?"

"Of course Tobey. What do you want to talk about?"

"It's Sue. I'm worried about her. She hasn't been herself lately."

"Tobey, I'm sure she's fine."

"But Nana! She's always tired! She hasn't been trying anymore in training! I'm worried!"

"Tobey, I haven't noticed anything different with her. If I see anything odd with her, I will take her to the doctor. It's nice that your concerned with her, though."

"It'll be too late then! We need to take her to the doctor NOW! Please Nana!"

"Tobey, that's enough! Your worrying too much!" Nana snapped.

"If you say so . . ." Tobey wasn't convinced, but he had no choice.

~Three Delivery~

At school, gym class was starting, and they were doing track. Tobey was in Sue's class, and he was going to watch to see if Sue was going to do good. He still wasn't convinced she was fine.

Before they started, Sue rose her hand and asked, "I have a headache, can I go to the nurse?"

'Dang! She's good!' Tobey thought to himself with an annoyed expression.

"Is it an emergency?" Mrs. Harriot asked, not convinced.

Sue nodded. "Yeah. I'm dizzy and my vision is blurry." she moaned and held her head.

'Maybe she's not faking it . . .' Tobey thought as Mrs. Harriot nodded and handed her a hall pass.

~Three Delivery~

At the nurse's office, Sue was lying in the bed with an ice pack on her head. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to dull the pain. The nurse took her temperature, and it was a little above normal.

"Dear, is 99.0 normal for you?"

"No, 97.9 is."

The nurse nodded, then noticed Sue was a pale as a ghost. She reached for the phone, and called Mei Hua.

"_Hello?_" Nana said through the receiver.

"Hello, this is the school nurse. I'm calling concerning your daughter, Sue Yee. She has a slight fever, a severe head ache, and she has been coming here almost everyday."

"_When she comes, is she faking it?_"

"No. She seems weaker that a healthy fourteen year old should be. Right now she is lying on the bed with an ice pack on her head. You should come pick her up. She hasn't been herself."

"_Yes, thank you_." the receiver clicked.

The nurse put the phone down, and said to Sue, "Miss Sue, your Nana is coming to pick you up. Get your stuff ready . . ."

Sue smiled, and sat up, but winced and held her head. 'What's wrong with me?' she wondered as she stood up, and swayed a little to her side. Pushing herself up, the question kept replaying her mind.

~Three Delivery~

"It's snowing!? But we're in San Francisco!" Tobey cried as he stood outside in the garden. He stared up in awe as the siblings walked out. Sue was lagging behind Sid, but he didn't have a clue something was wrong with her.

"What are you talking about?" Sid asked, then looked up at the little white snow flakes fluttering down to earth. "Oh . . ."

"Told ya! Snow ball fight!" Tobey cheered as he pumped his fist in the air. He grinned like a happy six year old as he stuck out his tongue to catch snow flakes.

Sue stared at the ground and gritted her teeth, the headache was back with a vengeance. Suddenly, Sue heard the all too familiar evil laugh, and gasped.

"Kong Li . . ." she said breathlessly as her eyes grew wide, unsure of what to do or where he was. "No . . . not here. Not now . . ."

**To Be Continued . . .**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Where's Kong Li, and what's he up to? What's wrong with Sue? Will Tobey ever have his snowball fight?**

**Sid: Keep reading to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Three Delivery

Time is Running Out

Star the Buizel

**Chapter 2**

"Kong Li . . ." Sue said breathlessly as her eyes grew wide, unsure of what to do or where he was. "No . . . not here. Not now . . ." confused and scared, she backed up closer to Sid.

"Mei Mei, what's wrong?" Sid asked with concern as she went closer to him.

"Kong Li . . . He's here . . . I can sense it . . ." Sue whispered, just as a gust of wind knocked the siblings off their feet.

Tobey yelped with surprise, and ran to them. "Sue! Sid! Are you two alright?!" he asked when he helped Sid and Sue up.

"Yep." Sid mumbled.

"Just fine . . ." Sue groaned and coughed violently.

"Hello . . . Little rejects . . ." Kong Li laughed as he walked towards Sue. She got in her defense stance, but everyone saw it was poor, and Kong Li sneered and slammed his staff into her chest. She flew backwards and hit the brick wall surrounding the garden.

"Sue!" the two boys screamed in unison. Tobey growled at the man and charged, Sid right behind him. Kong Li only smiled as he trapped Tobey in a magical force field bubble, and slammed the staff into Sid head, making him fall to the ground.

"Sid . . ." Sue cried weakly as she tried to get up, but couldn't make her body move. Her body felt so heavy, and she cried out in frustration.

"Sue!" Tobey yelled in the bubble, but no one could have understood him. He punched it and kicked it and screamed at the bubble, but to no avail.

"What's wrong, Sue Yee? Feeling a little weak and tired?" he asked with fake concern. It sounded to her like he was teasing her!

"Get away . . ." she growled as she slowly pushed her body up, but Kong Li planted his foot sharply on her back. She yelped and started flailing wildly, desperate to get away.

He laughed and he twisted his heal on her back and pressed harder, causing her shirt to rip and her back to scrape and break skin. She screamed and tried to push his foot away, but he only pushed harder into her skin. Sue screamed louder and thrashed more.

Tobey watched helplessly as Kong Li tortured Sue, and he saw Sid hadn't gotten up yet. He became more worried for both of them, and didn't know what to do. Unknowingly, Kong Li had weakened the bubble, and when Tobey punched the bubble again, it shattered! He landed gracefully, and bolted to where Kong Li was hurting Sue.

"Leave her alone Kong loser!" Tobey yelled as he body slammed him, throwing him against the wall in a very undignified way for both of them. Tobey palmed Kong Li in the back of his neck with all his force, and he doubled over. Before he hit the ground, Tobey picked Sue up and got her away from him. Kong Li stood up, and bolted out of the garden.

Gently, Tobey laid Sue down on her stomach, and checked on Sid. His head was bleeding badly, and he was mumbling and moaning as he raised a hand to his head. He opened his eyes and moaned loudly.

"Sid! You okay?"

"Somewhat. Where's Sue? Is she okay?"

Sue was moaning and covering her head, like she expected Kong Li to hit her or something. Her back was bleeding and her tank top was ripped.

"Sue?" Tobey asked softly. He gently touched her, and she jumped and shivered.

"She's scared!" Sid pointed out. He rolled over next to her and gently rubbed where Kong Li stepped on her. She reluctantly opened her eyes, and when she saw it was Sid and Tobey, she relaxed a bit.

"Wha-what happened? Where's Kong Li?" Sue asked nervously.

"He bolted after I showed him my awesome skills!" Tobey stood up and flexed his muscles and grinned.

"Tobey!"

"This is serious!"

"Well sor-ry!" he snapped and crossed his arms.

"Tobey, you better go get Nana . . ." Sue suddenly whispered. She put her down on the ground, and shut her eyes.

Tobey crouched down next to her, and gently shook her. "Sue? Are you okay?"

"No, very tired." she shut her eyes and fell limb.

"Sue? Sue!" Tobey cried when he shook her, and she didn't respond.

"Sue!" Sid screamed. "Nana! Nana! Come out here! Something's wrong with Sue!"

"Sid, I'm fine!" Sue suddenly forced out, making Sid and Tobey jump. "I'm just tired. I almost fell asleep, that's all!"

"Sue, we were worried you were hurt." Sid said as he sat up. Tobey helped him sit up as Nana came running out.

"Boys, what's wrong with Sue?" Nana asked with worry.

"I'm fine, it was a false alarm. I close my eyes, that's all. I called you so you could help Sid, since he looks hurt." Sue smiled and stood up. She wobbled a bit, then walked past Nana into the restaurant.

Nana looked at her, then focused her concern on Sid. She kneeled down next to him, and looked at his head. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts, and I feel nauseous." he said weakly.

"Sid, we will take you to the hospital. Tobey, stay here and help Sue clean up, and watch her closely. Even I am start to notice she not acting herself. Mr. Wu and Barney are going shopping for ingredients for the restaurant, so you two will be home alone."

"Ok Nana. Feel better Sid."

~Three Delivery~

Tobey walked to the bathroom where Sue was, and saw she was having difficulty reaching the spot on her back where Kong Li stepped on her. Chuckling, he walked over to her and grabbed the washcloth in her hand and rubbed it gently on her back.

Blushing, Sue said, "Thanks Tobe."

"No problem. Too bad about your shirt." he pointed out, slightly pulling on the torn fabric. "What happened back there? It was like you had no skills! You could have easily gotten out of that mess!"

Sue was quiet, and she tried to change the subject. "Umm . . . No big deal. How's Sid?"

"Fine. Nana took him to the hospital just to be sure. Can never be too safe." Tobey glared at her, mad that she succeeded in changing the subject. "I'm worried Sue."

"What, about Sid? He'll be fine. He's strong. Maybe just a mild concussion."

"No, not about that. About you, Sue. You passed out for about five seconds!"

"I told you, I almost fell asleep, that's all! No big deal!"

"Yeah, it is a big deal! There could be something seriously wrong with you!"

"Tobey, it's fine!"

"No, it's not! What if you pass out or something? Nana's with Sid, and Barney and Mr. Wu are out shopping! No one will be here to help you!" Tobey looked out the window, and the snow storm had turned into a howling blizzard, which was very bizarre. "And it's a blizzard out there! What if we get snowed in? What if the power goes out? What if we can't reach Nana or a hospital?! What are you going to say to me then!?" Tobey screamed at her.

Sue stared at him, shocked by his outburst. "Tobey . . . Are you really that worried about me?"

His expression softened, and he nodded. "Yeah Sue. You haven't been yourself lately. What's wrong Sue?"

"Nothing. I'm just ti . . ." Sue's voice trailed off, and she fell forward into Tobey. He caught her.

"I don't think it's nothing Sue . . ." Tobey said grimly as he looked at the unconscious Sue in his arms.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**

* * *

****Oh no! *gasps* What's wrong with Sue? What is Tobey going to do?**

**Sid: Apparently, Tobey was right Mei Mei!**

**Sue: Shut up . . . **

**Tobey: Hehe . . .**

**Yes, I am very sick in the head. Heh heh . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

Three Delivery

Time is Running Out

Star the Buizel

**Chapter 3**

Tobey picked Sue up and held her in a bridal side manner. He walked into the living room and put her on the large couch. He looked at her sadly.

"What do I do?! Ai-yah!" he held his head and screamed in frustration. "Wait, call Nana! Yeah, that's what I do!" he pulled out his phone, and cursed when he saw there was no service. "Dang, a service tower or something must be down because of the storm!

"Great, I jinxed us when I was screaming at Sue!" he growled, then realized he now had take care of Sue until the storm letup. "Now I have to baby sit you!

"Now let's see, a thermometer should work to see if she has a fever . . ." Tobey thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen in search of the thermometer. "Check!" he cheered when he found it. "hmm . . . Maybe flashlights, candles, and matches incase the power goes out?" he asked nobody in particular. "Check!".

"Blankets?" Tobey put the items on the coffee table next to the couch Sue was lying on, and ran up the stairs to the closet. He grabbed four blankets, and four washcloths. "Check!" throwing them on the floor next to the coffee table, he thought of what else they would need.

"Water!" he bolted into the kitchen and got a big bowl and filled it with cold water. He put ice cubes in it, and carefully brought it over to the coffee table and put it down.

"Now let's see how your doing, missy!" Tobey tried to stay positive, but he was scared to death that Sue wouldn't wake up or there was something seriously wrong with her that would need medical attention. He got the thermometer and opened Sue's mouth with his pinkie, and put the thermometer under her tongue. He waited until it beeped, and he when he took it out, a worried look spread on his face.

"Okay, 104.8° isn't normal, is it? I have to get her temperature down!" Tobey felt Sue's skin, and realized she was shivering and sweating like a pig at the same time. He grabbed a blanket and put it over her and made sure she was tucked in. Then he took one of the washcloths and dunk it into the cold water. He wrung it out, and put it on Sue's forehead.

"There, that should do it!" Tobey smiled weakly, but wasn't happy in the least with his best friend in so much discomfort, and he could barely do anything to help her. Sighing, he sat down in a recliner in the room. He looked at Sue, and thought she looked peaceful besides the fact she was sick, and he let a loud yawn escape. He was so tired, he had to shut his eyes. "Just a minute . . ." then he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

~Three Delivery~

"Tob . . . 'obey . . . Tobe . . ." Tobey heard someone mumble. He opened his eyes and heard someone try to pronounce his name again. "Tobe . . . Tobey . . ."

"Huh?" Tobey looked around, and saw Sue was mumbling and moaning, and she was moving around under the blanket quite a bit. The washcloth had fallen from her forehead and was now lying in a ball on the floor next to the couch.

"Sue!" Tobey cried and ran to her side. "Sue!_"_ He repeated her name, hoping she would give him some sort of response. She opened her eyes a crack, and looked at Tobey.

" 'obey?" she asked weakly. "What's going on? 'm 'now storm" her words were slurring badly, and Tobey could barely understand her.

"Snow storm? Is that what your asking about?" Tobey asked her, and noticed she looked even paler than before.

Sue nodded weakly. "we 'ave 'top it."

"No Sue, stop worrying about it! Your sick! You collapsed in my arms before!"

" 'obey, 'm fine. Just tired." Sue smiled weakly and tried to get up, but Tobey pushed her back down. " 'obey, let 'm go!" she protested, and glared at him.

"Sue, stop it! You have to rest! Maybe your so tired because you never rest! And you know that in your condition you can't argue with me! Your too worn out and tired!" Tobey snapped.

Sue looked at him, and nodded. "Guess your right . . . but 'obey . . ."

"No buts! Now go back to sleep!"

" 'obey, I 'ave to go . . ."

"Your staying put Sue!"

" You don't 'nderstand, I 'ave to go to the . . ."

"SUE! Stop it!" now he was getting angry.

"Bathroom . . ."

Tobey froze, a blush starting to creep up his face. "Wha-what did you say?"

"I said I 'ave to use the bathroom. I might 'eed help so I don't give myself a 'wirly or 'omething."

"I can't help you much in that department, Sue . . . But I can get you to the bathroom and help you sit down and get up - but you have to promise me you can get your pants up by yourself before I help you get up off the toilet seat!" Tobey glared at her as he stood up.

Sue smiled weakly. "Yep, that sounds 'air." Tobey helped her get up. She was very weak and dizzy, and Tobey had to hold her up before they even started moving. He thought she would pass out before they even get there.

"Listen, when we get to the stairs, I'm going to carry you."

"What?! No!"

"Your too weak! You can't even stand without my help! If I were to let go, you would fall right to my feet, wouldn't you?'

"I guess . . ."

"And do you really have to use the bathroom now?!"

"Want me to go on you?

"No, not really. I can live without the Sue pee, thank you very much!"

~Three Delivery~

Tobey ended up carrying Sue the whole way when she dropped dead weight on him twice, and he wanted this to end, secretly embarrassed by this. She surprisingly let him carry her without an argument. He gently put her down in front of the door to the bathroom, and opened the door.

"Now go do your business. We're not doing this every hour!" Tobey said with annoyance.

" 'itto." Sue remarked, still slurring her words a bit. Holding onto the doorframe, she slowly made her way into the bathroom. Tobey closed the door behind her, and leaned against the wall.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a yelp from the bathroom. Tobey opened the door just as Sue was on the floor. Her pants were around her ankles, and she looked at him with embarrassment.

"At least you got your underwear on . . ." Tobey mumbled. He shook his head and laughed as Sue's face turned five shades of red and she reached for her pants and pulled them up.

"I thought you could handle that little thing Sue. Guess I was wrong!" he laughed as he picked Sue up. He carried her in a bridal style manner and brought her back to the couch. She smiled and fell asleep in his arms, very comfortable in his strong arms.

~Three Delivery~

At the hospital, Sid and Nana were waiting patiently for the doctor to return. Sid was very antsy in his chair, worried about Sue and Tobey. He felt terrible for not knowing something was off with Sue. Nana and Tobey noticed, and he didn't even know!

But now, his Brother-Sister telepathy was going off like mad, telling him that Sue was in trouble. He didn't know how right he was.

The doctor came in with a clipboard, and smiled. "Well, you son will be fine. He just has a mild concussion. Plenty of rest will do him good. We are releasing him."

"Thank you doctor." Nana smiled as he stepped out.

"Excuse me, another patient." Nana nodded in understanding as he closed the door. Then she turned her attention to Sid. "Sid, what happened in the garden. I was so worried about you I forgot to ask."

"Kong Li came and knocked me out with his staff. When I came to, Sue was shaking, and she seemed very scared. She passed out for about five seconds, but then she was fine when she woke up."

"Hmm . . . I see. We will go home as soon as we-" She stopped as a nurse came into the room. She was wearing a grim expression.

"The doctor told me to come see you two. He wanted me to let you know that all roads are closed due to this freak snow storm. No one can leave the hospital now."

**To Be Continued . . .**

**

* * *

**

I just had to do the bathroom thing XD

**Anyways, hope you all like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Sue! Sue! Help me!" Sid cried and held a hand out to Sue just as the darkness started to consume him._

"_Sid!" Sue cried and tried to run to her distraught brother, but something was holding her back. She cried in frustration._

_The darkness continued to consume him, and he became more frantic. He fought back against the force, but it caused him great pain and weakness. Sid screamed from the pain it was causing to him. Sue fought desperately to get to her hurting brother, but to no avail, and had to watch Sid's pain. She started getting tears in her eyes just watching._

_Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light, and Sid was all of a sudden on the floor - with a black dagger in his chest. He was white, and his eyes were huge. Blood was gushing from the wound and trickling down his side._

_Sue was hysterically screaming for Sid, and saw black tentacles coming from the floor and start to wrap around her ankles and up her legs._

"_Sue . . . Why couldn't you save me . . . ?" Sid looked at her with pained eyes, blood coming out of the corner of his mouth._

"_Sid! No! Please!" Sue begged, the tentacles starting to wrap around her waist. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she fought against the tentacles wrapping around her. The darkness consumed Sid's body, but soon his body was replaced by a horrible, dead looking creature. It's skin was rotting, and it had broken teeth. It's fingers were replaced with claws, and it's shoulders were bent oddly, like they were broken many times. It's arms were bent out of shape, as well as it's legs. Somehow, Sue recognized this creature. The black hair, the yellow helmet and heavy yellow shirt rang a bell in her mind._

"_How could you Mei Mei!?" it screeched. The creature limped over to Sue, and she screamed from fear. "What's wrong Mei Mei? Don't recognized your own brother?!"_

"_Sid! Stop! Please!" she begged, and the tentacles pinned her arms to her side so she couldn't defend herself._

"_Because of you, I have to suffer here!" Dark-Sid growled. He arched his arm back, making his shoulder and arm snap. "Now I shall show you what torture and pain you have caused me!"_

"_Sid! NO!" Sue screamed just as Dark-Sid threw his arm at her to slash her._

~Three Delivery~

"Sid! No!" Sue screamed and thrashed wildly on the couch, tangled in the blanket. Tobey was startled awake just in time to catch Sue, who had thrown herself off the couch!

"Sue! What's wrong?" Tobey asked her as he gently put her back on the couch. He got her untangled from the blanket. She stared at him and instantly started crying. He pulled her over for a hug, but had no clue why she was crying.

"Sue, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong . . ." Tobey whispered in her hair, but Sue only sobbed louder and cried more into his shirt.

"Si-Sid . . ." she sobbed.

"What about him?" Tobey asked sweetly.

"Si-Sid . . ." was all she said.

Tobey knew this was going to go nowhere, so he held her tightly and let her cry. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Uh-huh . . ." Sue nodded in his chest.

"Was the nightmare about Sid?"

"Yeah . . . Tobey! It was so scary! It seemed so realistic!"

"Tell me what happened."

"I-I don't really know! Sid was dead . . . An-and he turned into this horrible creature dead-set on killing me! Sid said it was my fault he's dead . . . Oh Tobey! Is he really dead?"

"No, he's in good hands. He's at the hospital, remember?"

Sue nodded slightly, then started a coughing fit. She leaned over the edge of the couch - and threw up. She continued to cough, and even coughed up some blood.

"Tobey . . ." Sue mumbled quietly as she wipes her mouth with her arm.

"Still think your fine?" Tobey asked with crossed arms, his expression hard.

"I've never seen you so serious." Sue remarked, then she shut her eyes and fell limp. She leaned over the edge of the couch, and Tobey caught her just before she landed in the mess on the carpet.

"Great, your unconscious again, and I have to clean up your puke . . ." Tobey glared at Sue as he put her down on the couch, then palmed himself in the forehead for thinking like that. "Stop it Tobey, stop it! Sue's in trouble, and your not helping her by thinking and acting like that! She helps you, now it's time to return the favor Tobe!"

Tobey looked at Sue, and decided to take her temperature again. He opened her mouth, and placed it under her tongue. When he took it out, fear washed over Tobey.

"Oh no . . . it's 105.3° . . . I thought it would have gotten lower, not higher! I _have_ to get her temperature down!" Tobey threw the thermometer on the coffee table, and dunk the washcloth into the water. He wrung it out, and rubbed Sue's face, neck, stomach, and back with it. Her skin felt so warm and sweaty. He grabbed two fresh washcloths and wet them with the water. He put one on her forehead, and the second one loosely around her neck.

Tobey was very worried for Sue. He knew she was very sick. He also knew she was getting worse. But he didn't know how long she could hold on until help arrived.

~Three Delivery~

"Oh Nana! What are we going to do?!" Sid was in a panic, pacing around the treatment room impatiently. "Something's wrong with Sue! I just know it!!!"

"Sid, calm down. I'm sure their fine. Sue might just have the flu or something-"

"No Nana! She passed out in the garden before! Something is not right with her . . . . I'm worried Nana that something is very wrong with her . . ."

"Sid, I understand your panic, but we cannot leave the hospital until the roads clear up. We will just have to wait here. Let's go in the lobby and you can sleep. I bet your head is hurting you."

"But Nana! How am I supposed to sleep with the possibility something is wrong with my sister!" Sid demanded.

"Sid, that is enough! Now let's go into the lobby where you can sleep."

Sid reluctantly agreed, but didn't know how right he was about Sue being sick.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**

* * *

**

Yes, scary dreams, and skunk-haired boys annoyed by the sick stubborn girl . . . Fear my cliffhanger!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After he got the vomit cleaned up, Tobey sat on the recliner and watched Sue. Her breathing was getting faster, and her eyes were squeezed shut, like she was very uncomfortable. Every twenty minutes he re-wet the washcloths on her neck and forehead.

Tobey saw Sue was shivering, and grabbed a blanket and tucked her in. He looked at her face, and thought, 'Man, Sue sure is pretty.' He smiled down at her, and ran his fingers through her hair. Then he noticed she was still sweating a lot, and remembered she had a traditional Chinese fan in her room she sometimes used when she wore her fancy kimono.

Tobey ran upstairs to her room, and saw the fan on her desk. He grabbed it, then noticed a bunch of papers and books spread out on her desk. Curiosity got the best of him, and he looked at the top piece of paper labeled, "Magic Spells and their Uses". Writing and doodles of people doing magic spells were scribbled all over the paper. He read the first two spells.

" 'Kai Shrey La: Water. Sends a powerful spout of water out of your hands or and object, such as a book.' Hey wait, I remember this spell! Sue used it when we were trapped in the painting and we had to extinguish the fire Kong Li started! Wait, there's another spell, 'Gei Kow No: Fire. Sends a fireball from your hands that you can control with ease.' Kong Li used this spell to start the fire when we were in the painting! Where did Sue find out all this information about the spells?! Their's a bunch more spells here too!" Tobey exclaimed.

Amazed, he grabbed more of the documents and read the titles: " 'The Magic Cookbook', 'Recipes from the Cookbook', 'Kong Li', 'Kung Fu Moves: Offensive Stances', 'Kung Fu Moves: Defensive Stances', 'Kung Fu Moves: Other'! Whoa! This is insane! Where does Sue get the time to do all this stuff! Sue won't mind if I read some of this stuff, will she?" Tobey grabbed more of Sue's work and walked down the stairs.

Tobey stopped, and ran back up, "Oh right! The fan! That's the reason I came up here!" he grabbed it and ran back down the stairs. He kneeled next to Sue, and with one hand, he fanned her, and with the other, he held the documents and read them to himself.

~Three Delivery~

Sue was getting worse by the hour, and Tobey knew it. He took her temperature, and it was 106.9°. This worried him, and the worst of the fever was almost here, and he was running out of ideas for what to do for her.

Sue was shaking so badly at times, it scared him. Sometimes he thought she was having a seizure she was shaking so badly. She was gasping for air like she couldn't breathe. Her sweat was becoming cold, and she was losing a lot of fluids from sweating so much. Tobey didn't know what to do.

Eventually, Tobey decided to make some tea for her for when she wakes up. He walked into the kitchen and started boiling water, and getting cups for them ready. He got tea bags and some milk.

Tobey stood in the doorway, watching Sue and watching the water boil. She was getting unusually quiet and calm, and this made Tobey nervous. He ran to the water and put the burner on low, and ran back to check on Sue. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. He smiled, and took her temperature. It was 106.1°. Sighing, he realized her temperature was going down a little. He thoughtfully moved a strand of hair out of her face.

Tobey smiled, then leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Just keep fighting Sue, just keep fighting . . ."

~Three Delivery~

About an hour later, Sue had woken up. She moaned and held her head. "Tobey?"

Tobey ran to her from the kitchen when he heard her call his name. "Sue! Oh, am I so glad your awake! Are you hungry? Want something to eat?"

She shook her head. "The last thing I want is food right now Tobey."

"Want some tea? I made some for us. I just have to warm up the water a little."

"Yeah, I'm really thirsty, thanks." Sue smiled and closed her eyes. Tobey smiled back and ran back to the kitchen and made Sue a cup of tea.

"Want milk in it?" he shouted from the kitchen.

"No, plain is fine." she answered.

Tobey walked over to her with her cup of tea, and even had a bendy straw for her! Sue tried to prop herself on her elbow, but failed, so she leaned back against her pillow. Tobey kneeled down, and held the cup so she could drink from the straw.

"Careful, it's hot!" Tobey warned, and Sue only smiled and chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?!"

"You. Who puts a bendy straw in tea?"

"The French!"

"No they - wait they seriously do?!"

"Yep. Well, I don't honestly know . . . Eh heh . . ." Tobey laughed, but stopped as Sue slowly drank the tea. As she drank it, Tobey noticed how weak she looked and acted, and knew she was suffering. Sue is very independent, and he knew her ego was taking a blow from him taking care of her. But, neither of them had a choice. If Tobey didn't care for her, then Sue would pass away.

~Three Delivery~

Eventually, Sue went back to a deep sleep. Her deep breathing was very loud. She was still shaking and sweating a lot, maybe even more than before. Tobey keep re-wetting the washcloths, but they were starting to smell of sweat.

Tobey was getting increasingly worried for Sue. He knew her temperature was extremely high, and it was getting higher. Last time he checked, it was back to 106.9°. He didn't know how to lower her temperature.

"Oh Sue, what am I going to do?" he asked her. He didn't get a response, but he didn't expect to. He ran his fingers through her hair.

~Three Delivery~

Sue went through different sleeping periods. At times she would sleep for hours. But at other times she would sleep for a half hour, then be awake for another half hour. At the moment, Sue had woken up, and now was seeing things.

"Tobey, why are there bunnies in the living room?" Sue asked with a grin. She reached out and started petting the coffee table, thinking it was a bunny. "This bunny is so nice . . . But it's fur is so smooth and hard . . ."

Tobey just stared at her like she was going crazy, but then realized the fever was making her hallucinate. He felt bad for her seeing and hearing things that aren't really there. Walking over to her, he gently shook her shoulder.

"Sue, you hallucinating. The bunnies aren't really there." Tobey said sadly. Sue looked up at him and grinned like she was drunk.

"Silly Tobey! There are bunnies here! Are you blind? Hey, there's one on your head! Silly bunny, what are you doing up there?" Sue laughed and tried to grab the 'bunny' on Tobey's head, but he gently grabbed her wrists. "Hey, just let me get the bunny! He might leave you a present Tobey that might not be so good!"

"Sue, listen to me, there are no bunnies here." Tobey said slowly as Sue stared at him. "Your just seeing things."

"If that's true, then why _am I _seeing things?" Sue asked weakly, then moaned and fell back against the pillow.

"Sue . . . It's the fever. Your temperature is so high it's making you hallucinate." Tobey said sadly as he put Sue's hands on her stomach. He rubbed her cheek, and smiled as she closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

Tobey smiled at her content, but knew she was getting worse. He pulled the blanket off her, and replaced it with a fresh one. Pulling it up to her neck, he covered her feet and made sure she was all tucked in. He ran his fingers through her hair, and whispered to her, "Sue, please get better. I can't live without you . . ." and he gave her a light peck on her cheek.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**

* * *

**

Whoot! The Tobueness has begun! Me heh . . .

The spells I used and their information are from . The link is on my account page; it's an awesome website too!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

***special thanks to CrystalQuirt for her generous suggestions and ideas. She gets TWO cookies!!!***

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Tobey yelled. He was pacing around the living room, hyperventilating. He was out of ideas to cool Sue down, and she was getting worse. Fast.

Tobey decided to take off Sue's blanket, and he was constantly wiping her face, hair, stomach, back, and arms. Her muscles felt so limp, and he didn't know if she was sleeping or unconscious. This worried him, and he didn't know what to do.

Tobey pulled over a chair to sit next to Sue. She really was out of it, but he didn't know how much longer she could hold on. Sighing, he looked at the documents, then it hit him.

"No . . ." he whispered, and bolted to Sue's room. He ran to her desk, and rummaged through all the papers. There was post-it notes, and on some of them, they said, "Tuesday - Get spell pg. done", "Friday - Finish all Kung Fu moves pgs", and others with deadlines. Tobey looked at all the books at the foot of her desk, and the first one he picked up was titled: "Magic spells". He flipped through the pages, and many of the pages were bookmarked.

Tobey shook his head, and decided to check on her alarm clock. He picked it up, and checked the set alarm. He gasped.

"What the, 4:00?! We don't start school until 7:30! This is crazy! What is she doing at 4:00 in the . . . morning . . ." Tobey paused, then realized at four in the morning she was writing those papers! "Sue, you collapsed form exhaustion and stress, didn't you? Your overworking yourself, Sue . . ." Tobey said quietly to himself. He put the clock back on Sue's night table.

"But what can I do to lower your temperature . . ." Tobey paused, then ran to the bathroom. "Hmm . . . Maybe I can give you a cool bath to cool you down?" he turned on the water, and let it fill the bathtub. He constantly made sure it wasn't too cold, and it wasn't too warm. When it was filled, and he thought it was cool enough, he turned off the water and ran downstairs to go get Sue.

Carefully, Tobey took off the washcloths, and picked Sue up in his arms, bridal style. Luckily for him, Sue wasn't heavy, so walking up the stairs to the bathroom wasn't too difficult.

When they got to the bathroom, Tobey took off her socks and shoes. He rolled up her pants and took off her arm cuffs, and then he gently placed her in the water. Sue suddenly yelped and thrashed, and her head almost went under the water. He caught her, and tried to restrain her, but she screamed and bit his arm. Tobey yelped, and put her in a choke hold.

"Sue! Stop! Please!" Tobey begged, but Sue just clamped down harder with her teeth, hard enough to draw blood. "It's me, Tobey, remember? We're friends!"

Sue stopped biting him, and looked up at him with red, glary eyes. " 'obey?" she asked weakly. "I was slee-" her voice trailed off, and she leaned against Tobey.

"This did _not_ go as I planned!" Tobey grumbled, and adjusted her so she was resting comfortably in the tub. Though, a lot of the water had splashed everywhere after Sue's episode. He sat next to her to make sure her head didn't go under water. Tobey saw another washcloth in the bathroom, and dunk it in the water and rubbed her face gently with it.

"Ow, my arm . . ." Tobey moaned, and checked on his arm. He had teeth marks on his arm, and it was bleeding. He took the washcloth and tenderly washed it. He looked at Sue, and thought she was fine in the tub for now. He decided to look out the bathroom window to see if the storm was letting up.

Outside, the garden was covered in a blanket of snow. But, it had stopped snowing and it looked pretty calm outside. Tobey then decided to check to see if the phones worked. He turned on the phone, and squealed like a little girl when he saw there was service!

"Sue don't worry. Were going to help!" Tobey told Sue, then sat next to her to keep an eye on her while he called Sid.

~Three Delivery~

"Sid, please sit down!" Nana begged, but Sid ignored her and kept pacing around the lobby nervously.

"Nana, how can I? Sue may be in trouble!" Sid shrieked. Nana was silent, then they both heard Sid's cell phone ring. He pulled it out, then said, "Nana, it's Tobey!"

"Sid, sit next to me and put it on speaker." Nana instructed. Sid did as he was told, and they both listened to Tobey.

"_Sid, Sid, is that you?! Oh, please answer me!" _Tobey cried through the receiver.

"Tobey, Tobey, I'm here! Talk to me! Is Sue okay?" Sid asked as he clutched his cell phone.

"_No! She's running a high fever!"_

"Tobey, how high?" Nana asked calmly.

"_Last time I checked it was 107.3! And that was twenty minutes ago! Right now I put her in the tub filled with cool water! She's hallucinating, and can barely breathe! What do I do Nana?! She won't last much longer like this!" _Tobey screamed, and he talked a mile a minute. His voice squeaked, and Sid thought he was crying.

"Sid, talk to him while I go get the doctor." Nana ordered, and she got up and went to the nurse.

"Sue . . ." Sid cried, then screamed at Tobey. "Tobey, how could you let it get this far?! Now Sue is _dying! _I thought I could trust you with my little sister!"

"_Sid, it's not my fault!" _Tobey's voice squeaked, obviously upset about Sid's remark that it was his fault Sue was sick_._

"Then why is Sue in such bad shape then?!" he demanded, but then Nana glared at him, and he shut up. "Sorry Tobey, my anger got the best of me. It's not your fault."

"_It's okay. What's Nana doing?"_

"Here she is, and here is the doctor." Sid asked, then handed the phone to Nana.

"Tobey, are you there? This is Dr. Joe. Tell him Sue's symptoms, and he will tell you what to do for her until the roads clear up and they send an ambulance." Nana said sweetly. She handed the phone to Joe.

"Tobey, this is Joe. Tell me your friends symptoms, and I will tell you what you can do for her until an ambulance arrives." Joe said.

"_Well, okay. She has a high fever of 107.3, she's coughing, she is breathing fast, and she threw up before, and coughed up blood. Most of the time she is sleeping or unconscious."_

"I see, and what have you been doing for her?"

"_I've been putting a blanket on her, and had wet washcloths on her neck and forehead. Every so often I rubbed fresh wet washcloths on her face, hair, neck, stomach, and back. Right now I have her in the bathtub and I filled it with cool water. But her temperature hasn't gone down."_

"Alright Tobey, that was smart to put her in the tub, I want you to keep doing what your doing with the washcloths. Has she been drinking anything?" he asked.

"_Just a cup of warm tea."_

"Do you have iced tea at home?"

"_No, but I can put ice in the tea I already made."_

"Good Tobey, do that. The roads should clear up in about an hour. Take her out of the bathtub now, don't dry her too much, and give her a sponge bath, or just use the washcloths like you have been doing. Try to get fluids in her. If her temperature is that high, give her the iced tea, or just cool tap water. Give her small portions if she isn't awake yet, just so she won't choke. She needs fluids in her if she's been sweating a lot. You think you can do that for me Tobey?"

"_I guess so . . ."_

"Good, just hang in there son. Well make sure to get your friend help as soon as we can."

"_Thank you Joe."_

"No problem, that's my job." and he hung up and handed Sid his phone. "It seems your friend is in serious condition. I will order more snow plows to clear the road to your house. Mei Hua, where do you live?"

"Wu's Garden, Take Out Restaurant." Nana answered. She looked at Sid, and he had a worried expression on his face. "How long until the roads will clear?"

"I will tell them it is an emergency. If they do it at full speed, a half hour, forty-five minutes max. When we get the okay, I'll get my paramedics to head out."

"Thank you doctor." Nana smiled at the kind doctor, and he smiled back and ran into the treatment room, getting prepared for Sue's arrival.

"Nana?" Sid asked with teary eyes.

"Yes Sid."

"Will Sue be okay?"

"I don't know. But, she is too strong to perish this way."

~Three Delivery~

Once he hung up with the doctor, Tobey took Sue out of the tub and dried her a little. Then he took her back to the living room, and got fresh water to give Sue a sponge bath. He couldn't find sponges, so he used fresh washcloths from the hall closet.

Tobey took a washcloth, drenched it, and started wiping Sue's hair, face, neck, arms, stomach, back, and even her legs. As he did this, he felt her shake under his fingers.

"Please doc, please hurry . . ." Tobey whispered, and leaned on Sue's shoulder as he started to cry with worry for his secret crush.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**

* * *

**

Oh noes! Sid blamed Tobey, Sue bit Tobey, Sue's dying, Tobey's scared, Sid's upset, and Nana has to calm her children down! Phew! Much going on with them in this chappie, right?

**Again, special thank to CrystalQuirt for her generous ideas and information for this chapter! She gets another cookie . . . :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A half hour later, Sue woke up, dazed and confused. "Tobey?" She mumbled weakly, then saw her documents all over the table. Tobey walked over to her, and saw she was staring at the papers.

"Tobey, where did you get these?" She asked weakly, and struggled to keep her eyes open. Her eyelids felt so heavy, and she was too weak to even lift her arms or legs.

Tobey looked at her with an angry expression, then said, "Your room. Your writing these at four in the morning!" then his expression softened, and he said, "Sue, you should be getting sleep in the morning. Now your getting the sleep you need here, while your gravely ill."

"Tobey, it's fine . . . I've just been overworking myself, that's all . . . I'm not dying, am I?" Sue said softly, so softly Tobey almost didn't hear her.

"No Sue! Your not fine! I didn't take your temperature when you were awake because I didn't want to scare you, but now I _have_ to tell you!" Tobey yelled, then sighed. "Sue, your temperature is over 107. It's way too high. An ambulance should be coming soon."

Sue closed her eyes, and didn't respond to him. Tobey shook her, and she was still unresponsive. His worst fears started coming to him.

"Sue, NO!" he cried, and pulled her up for a hug. She felt so warm, it scared him. He started crying to himself, so scared she wouldn't wake up. Her body felt so limp.

Suddenly, he heard sirens, and flashing lights from the windows. He gently put Sue back, and ran to the front door, and saw the ambulance park in front of the restaurant, and medics run out of it. Tobey pushed the door opened, and tried to kick the snow away so the medics could get there.

"Are you Tobey?" one medic asked him. He nodded, then opened the door all the way. Two medics walked in, and Tobey told them where Sue was. He ran to the living room, the medics hot on his heels.

"Here she is . . ." he whispered quietly, then the medics quickly assessed her condition.

"She's dehydrated and unconscious." he felt her forehead and cheek. "Very sweaty and warm. Must have a high temperature. We need to get her to the hospital, stat!"

"How is she?!" Tobey asked, his voice urgent.

"She's not good. Your friend needs to get to the hospital." he said grimly, then the other medic put Sue on a stretcher. "Huh?" he noticed just under her shirt, there was a large bruise that went up her shirt. He lifted it a little, and her whole chest was black and blue.

"Some of the ribs must be broken." the medic said as he put her shirt down. The both wheeled Sue out of the restaurant, Tobey right behind them. They lifted the stretcher when they walked across the snow, then put it gently inside the opened doors of the ambulance. Tobey jumped inside the ambulance, and sat next to Sue.

"Don't worry Sue, help is here." He whispered to her, and gently rubbed her cheek. Her skin felt so warm. One of the medics jumped in next to him, and stared at him.

"Are you her boyfriend?" he asked as he put a IV in Sue's arm and attached her to a heart monitor.

Tobey's face turned five shades of red, then he stammered, "N-no! I'm just her adoptive brother. We live together." the medic looked at him, and nodded.

~Three Delivery~

When they got to the hospital, Tobey started following them, but Joe came and pulled him away. He whined like a six year old, and looked longingly at the door where Sue went through.

"No, there's no place for you there. You'll just get in the way. Come with me, I will take you to your Nana and Sid."

"But Sue! I have to stay with her to make sure she'll be okay!" Tobey protested, and struggled to run towards the door, but the doctor restrained him well. "Please!"

"Tobey, I am sorry. Please, cooperate with me. Your friend is in good hands. She will be okay." he tried to soothe him, and he calmed down.

"You promise me she will be okay?"

"Yes, now come with me." he smiled, and held onto Tobey's wrist tightly so he wouldn't bolt to the emergency entrance.

~Three Delivery~

Nana and Sid were waiting in the emergency waiting room anxiously for Tobey. They were told they just arrived, and it calmed them down a bit knowing Sue would get the helped she needed to get better.

Joe walked to them with Tobey right behind him. Tobey looked very tired and hungry. Sid and Nana stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Nana, Sue . . . They won't let me see her!" Tobey cried, and hugged her tighter. He started crying in her shirt. "Nana . . . I'm so worried about her! She wasn't doing good when I was taking care of her! I hope she gets better . . ."

"Tobey, I'm worried about her too, but there is something else that worries me as well . . ." Nana said as she looked out the window. It had started to snow outside again, and it was getting worse. "This snowstorm, it's not natural. It must have something to do with Kong Li . . ."

"What would he be up to then? Wanting kids to not go to school and have snowball fights?" Sid asked. Nana looked at him and shook her head.

"No, this must be either a distraction or part of a recipe. We need to go home and get prepared. We will need to fight Kong Li and get whatever recipe he has." Nana said as she pulled away from Tobey.

"But Nana, what about Sue? We can't just leave her!" Tobey whined, as tears started filling his eyes.

"Tobey, I know we shouldn't leave her, but we have to." she turned to Joe. "Please, call us if you get anything."

"Of course Mei Hua." he smiled, then started to walk back to the emergency area of the hospital.

"Come Tobey, lets go . . ." Sid said quietly, then started to follow Nana. He looked visibly upset.

"Sid, aren't you worried about Sue?" Tobey asked as he caught up to him.

"Yeah, I am."

**To Be Continued . . .**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Tobey, Nana, and Sid all drove home in a cab. No one spoke the whole drive home. Tobey was trying to choke back tears. He thought that Sue's condition was because of him.

When they got to Wu's Garden, they immediately started research. Sid and Nana pulled books from the shelves and started reading. Nana put her books on the table and went to go get the cookbook. Tobey just sat down in a seat, and looked sadly to the floor. The only thing he was thinking about was Sue.

Sid looked at him, then said, "Come on Tobe, we need to do research."

"But Sue . . . I'm so worried about her . . ." Tobey sighed, then pulled himself off the chair and started looking for books. Then he remember all the books in Sue's room, and ran upstairs to her room. He ran to her desk, and grabbed a book titled, "Storms and Magic", and ran back to Sid.

"Where were you?" Sid asked as he put a book away, but Tobey ignored him as he flipped through the pages.

"Snow Storms! Yes!" he cheered as he started reading out loud. Nana walked in and joined Sid. "It says here that a freak and unnatural snow storm is a side effect of the 'Dae Key Recipe' from the Magic Cookbook! Nana, what's the 'Dae Key recipe'?" Tobey asked Nana.

Nana looked worried as she said, "That recipe is very dangerous. It is like the Hai Yur recipe, but this one just shows where all the recipes are to the user."

"But why the storm? I mean, what's the purpose of it?" Sid asked.

"The snow is meant to protect the recipes until the user gets to them." Nana said. "The recipe must be cooked on a high place. The highest building in Chinatown is . . ."

"The Temple of Chi!" Tobey cried, then he started to run out the door, but Nana's cell phone rang. He stopped, then said, "It must be Dr. Joe with some new information about Sue!"

Nana took out her phone, and put it on the table. She put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"_Hello? Mei Hua? Are you there?" _Joe asked.

"Yes, I'm here. Do you have anything to update us with Sue's condition?" she asked.

"_Yes, and no. We know she is very ill. Her body seems very weak, and has very little strength. It seems that this illness might have been stress exhaustion related."_

"Stress exhaustion?" Tobey and Sid repeated nervously.

"_Yes, stress exhaustion. Stress weakens the body's immune system, causing the person to become more likely to get sick and not fight it off as easily. Exhaustion is when the body is overworked. Symptoms are muscle aches, no energy, dragging themselves through everyday, no fun in activities, and appetite changes. Treatment for exhaustion is plenty of rest, and a good meal. Though, I am very surprised to have a girl just fourteen years old get stress exhaustion._

"_I have a feeling this was just a case of the flu she caught, but with her weakened immune system, her health quickly deteriorated, plus the exhaustion, equals a seriously ill girl. But her temperature is so high, I would like to do something, but I need your permission first Mei Hua."_

"What do you need Joe?" Nana asked.

"_In some cases of fevers of over 106°, there have been results of brain damage. Fever's this high are very unusual. I would like to get an MRI and CAT-scan done of her brain, just to check that nothing is wrong. I would also like to get an x-ray of her chest. One of the EMTs noticed that her chest was bruised, and I think some of her ribs might be broken."_

There was a moment of silent in the kitchen. No one spoke. Then Nana broke it. She said, "Yes, please do those things. Call us if you get anything else."

"_Will do Mei Hua." _then the receiver clicked.

"Sue . . ." Tobey whispered, and lowered his head. Sid lowered his head too, then growled at Tobey.

"YOU!" he growled, and started charging at Tobey! He tackled him, and pinned him to the ground. He growled, and pulled his arm back to punch Tobey in his face! Tobey squealed and tried to shield his face. He had been punched by Sid in the past when he was mad, and he broke his nose. That was when they were eight. Sid is almost twice as old. And twice as strong. This was going to hurt.

Sid stopped, and lowered his fist, and rolled off of Tobey. He then said, "Sorry Tobe, I blamed you for what happened, and lost control of myself . . . I'm just so worried about Sue . . ."

"I'm worried about her too, but we have to defeat Kong Li and get the recipe! Nana will you help us?"

"Of course Tobey, let's get going."

~Three Delivery~

Each of the three split up, going to the three highest buildings in Chinatown. Sid went to the warehouse district, Nana went to the city's cathedral, and Tobey went to the Temple of Chi. He crossed over building tops, and ran as fast as he could, blinded by tears. He wanted to get this done so he could see Sue at the hospital.

When he finally got to the temple, he stopped on the building next to it, and saw red smoke coming from the center of the roof. He knew immediately what it was. "Kong Li . . ." he whispered, and pulled out his phone and called Sid and Nana.

"Sid, Nana, I found Kong Li. He's on top of the Temple." he said quietly, trying not to get Kong Li's attention, incase he knew he was there. They said they were on their way, and Tobey hung up and immediately jumped off the building and landed on the roof of the temple. He saw Kong Li stirring a large pot in the center of the roof. When he walked towards the man, he started laughing.

"Oh son, I knew you would arrive tonight . . ." he laughed, and continued stirring the pot, without even looking up.

"Kong Li! Hand over the recipe!" he yelled, fists clenched.

"Now why would I do that?" he laughed, and stopped stirring the concoction and started walking towards him. "Now, where is Sue Yee? Last time I saw her, she didn't look to good, a little weak and ill if you ask me!" he laughed again and raised his staff, preparing to hit him.

Tobey easily dodged the strike, and kicked Kong Li in the neck. He flew backwards, and Tobey ran to the pot and grabbed the recipe, which was on the ground next to it. Just as he was about to run back, Kong Li slammed his staff into his chest, the air knocked out of him, and he landed flat on his back. Kong Li firmly planted his foot on his chest and grabbed the recipe.

"Getting sloppy, aren't you, son?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"But I ask again, where is the girl?"

"None of your business!" Tobey was determined not to tell him that Sue was in the hospital. He had a hinky feeling that he would go to the hospital and do something to her when she was in no shape at all to defend herself.

"Tell me!" he growled, and started twisting his heal on Tobey's chest, exactly like how he did with Sue when he pinned her down when they were fighting in the garden. Tobey cried out. It hurt. Real bad.

"Why do you want to know!" Tobey growled, and easily twisted out of his restraint, but Kong Li grabbed him by the collar, and held him up to his face.

"Where is she, or when I see her again, she's not going to wake up the nest morning!" Kong Li yelled, and Tobey shivered. He knew Kong Li was capable of seriously hurting someone, and he reluctantly said,

"Central Park." he lied. "She's looking for you, ready to punch your lights out!"

"Really, she didn't put up much of a fight last time I saw her." he smiled, then started pushing Tobey closer and closer to the edge of the temple. Tobey gasped as he was pushed to the edge, then with all his weight, Kong Li pushed Tobey off the edge! He screamed at the top of his lungs as he went hurtling towards the ground!

**To Be Continued . . .**

**

* * *

**

Schools started, so I won't be able to update as quickly. Sorry all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tobey shut his eyes as he continued to scream as he fell to his death. Images of Sue smiling at him appeared in his head. She smiled at him, and she looked like her usual self. Just as he face disappeared, Tobey felt a gust of wind underneath him. It gently lowered him to the street, and when he felt his rear touch the cold, wet snow, he sat there, in a state of shock.

Nana floated down to him, riding on the wind she had created. Sid ran to him, sprinting down the snow covered streets as fast as he could. When he reached Tobey and Nana, the first questions he asked was, "Tobey, Tobey, are you alright?! Did you get the recipe?"

"No . . . I didn't get the recipe, but I'm alright . . ." he whispered quietly as he got to his feet. Sid stared at the ground, no ideas on what to do next. "Nana, what do we do . . . We're no match against Kong Li . . . even with Sue, we can't win, and she's not fighting with us . . ."

"Tobey, don't talk like that!" Nana snapped at him. "We can win this! We just have to get the recipe from him! Not tonight can we stop him. We are down one person, and we need to go to the hospital. When Sue is back to full health, we will stop him then."

"But Nana!" the boys protested, but she glared at them, and chanted a spell, and a small twister under their feet gently lifted them up to the roof of the temple. When they landed there, Kong Li was still there. He turned to them and laughed.

"Short one reject, aren't you Mei Hua?" he laughed, and walked towards them.

"Shut up!" Tobey screamed at him, and charged with blind anger. Usually anger would weaken someone and throw them off, but strangely, Tobey was even more powerful than usual, and started knocking him towards the edge, and away from the recipe.

"Get the recipe!" Nana ordered, and Sid ran and grabbed the recipe, but suddenly a wave of nausea and a massive headache hit him, and he groaned and held his head. From worrying so much about Sue and Tobey, and not resting like he was supposed to, his concussion was really hitting him now.

Sid slowly made his way back to Nana, and groaned again and held his head with both hands when he handed her the recipe. He felt as if he were about to topple over.

"Sid, are you okay?" Nana asked him with concern.

"Yeah . . . Ow . . . My head really hurts Nana . . . I should have taken that nap at the hospital while we were waiting for the roads to clear up . . ." he admitted, and smiled weakly at her.

~Three Delivery~

"This is all your fault!" Tobey screamed, while repeatedly punching Kong Li in the chest. "Because of this snow storm, Sue is fighting for her life at the hospital!"

Kong Li grabbed Tobey's knuckles, and twisted his arm, and he cried out with pain and anger. He grinned at him, then said, "Thank you son, now I know where that brat is! She's going to get a visitor tonight . . ." he laughed, and palmed him in the chest, sending him flying and slamming against the cauldron. Kong Li chanted something, and a portal appeared above his head. He jumped into it, and soon disappeared.

"Tobey!" Sid and Nana cried as they ran to him, Sid was slower than her though. They helped him up and Tobey cursed under his breath.

"Sue . . . I let her down again . . ." Tobey whispered almost silently, and got tears in his eyes.

"Tobey, what are you talking about? We got the recipe, how could you have 'let her down again?' What do you mean by that Tobe?" Sid asked with concern. Tobey shook his head and answered.

"Kong Li knows Sue is at the hospital. We have to get there now! He could hurt her so badly, and Sue can't even defend herself in her condition! She could get badly hurt!"

"This does sound serious. With Sue out of it, she would be an easy target . . . Come, let's go!" Nana said, and she created her own portal, and the three jumped in.

~Three Delivery~

"Shifter!" Kong Li yelled, and the black creature slithered towards him, then returned to his original form. He stood obediently in front of him, waiting for his next command like a dog. "Come, we are paying a little visit to Sue Yee . . ."

~Three Delivery~

At the hospital, the three waited nervously in the waiting room. Tobey sighed, and looked out the window, watching the snow covered Chinatown. He had never seen snow before, only in the movies. Usually, he would be out of his mind happy, but he had other things on his mind at the moment.

"You know," Tobey finally spoke up. "Sue talks in her sleep."

Nana looked at him, and Sid slowly sat up from his laid down position on the couch. Sid said, "yeah, once in a while she speaks in her sleep. Usually, it's about a dream she's having."

Tobey shook his head. "No, it wasn't a dream. She was talking about Kong Li, the recipes and the cookbook, and us. She mostly talked about us. Even though Sue's the youngest of the three of us Sid, she the smartest, and already she's so mature . . ." he sighed and looked at them.

"Sue talked about how she wanted you two to be proud of her, and not just some defenseless little girl. She wanted Sid to treat her as an equal, and listen to her. But, she also said she's so happy you're her big brother. She said you protect her, and inspire her. Nana, your like an idol to her, and she respects you a lot."

"What did she say about you?" Nana asked.

"She said I was her best friend, who always cheered her up when she was upset. She said I was there for her, and she-" he was cut off as Dr. Joe walked towards them, with a smile on his face.

"I have great news! Sue is stable, and nothing appears wrong with her brain. You may see her if you like, but she is still asleep. We put her under general anesthesia before we began to examine her so she would wake up while we were in the middle, so she will still be sleeping for a while though." he smiled, and ushered the family to her room.

When they got to her room, the three saw she was sound asleep, but she was attached to a heart monitor, and a clear tube flowing with fresh oxygen was taped just under her nose. Tobey thought she looked much better, even is she still was a little pale. Though, Sid and Nana thought she looked terrible. 'You should have seen her when she was shaking and throwing up!' he though to himself.

Then Tobey remembered there was a gift shop near the entrance, and he wanted to get Sue something so bad. "Hey guys, I'm going to the gift shop. When I get back, can I be alone with her?"

Nana smiled at him, then said, "Of course Tobey, what are you getting?""Hope it's not food . . ." Sid grumbled as he sat in a chair next to Sue's bed.

"No, it's just I want to get something for Sue to help her feel better for when she wakes up, that's all." he smiled, and walked back towards the entrance. He walked down a couple of hall ways, the walked into the brightly lit room. He looked around, and saw flowers, balloons, stuffed animals, candy, and other things.

Tobey walked to the flowers, and smiled when he saw bright red and pink roses. "Sue will like these, their red, her favorite color, and I know she'll like these roses!" he picked up the bouquet, and stuck it under his arms and went to go get her a stuffed animal.

Tobey put the flowers on a nearby table, and saw a teal stuffed rabbit with a rainbow collar around it's neck. He thought it was too cute, and thought Sue would love it. Grabbing it, he got the flowers and went to the register.

Pulling out his wallet, he got all his tip money that he was saving for a new video game and said as he did it, "hey do you have a gift bag or something I could hold that in? It's for my friend, and I want it to be a surprise for her for when she wakes up, because I know she'll be bummed out about being in the hospital. Something like this I know will cheer her up!" he smiled at the cashier.

The cashier smiled at him, and knew he was very thoughtful and caring to get his friend those things, and she grabbed a large gift bag from the bottom, and handed it to him. The bag had many colorful patterns, and it wasn't a boring plastic bag. Tobey smiled with joy at the bag, and he handed her the money. Once he got his receipt, he ripped off the tag off the stuffed rabbit, careful not to rip his ear, and pulled off the sticker off the plastic holding the flowers, and put them carefully in the bag.

Before walking out, he told the cashier lady, "thank you. You know, this will make my friend so happy!" he smiled, and walked slowly back to Sue's room, trying not to cut Sid and Nana's time with her short. When he opened the door, they looked at him.

"What did you get?" Sid asked as he stood up, getting ready to leave so Tobey could have the privacy he wanted.

"Just something for Sue that I know she will like!" he grinned, and put the bag next to Sue's bed. Sid and Nana smiled at him, and they walked out.

"Looks like it's just you and me." he smiled, but in a couple of minutes, he fell asleep, his head resting on his arms, which were resting on the bed rails.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**

* * *

**

So tired . . . Wrote this a 11:00 at night . . . Going to sleep . . . Good night . . . .


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sid walked in the room silently, and saw Tobey sleeping on the edge of Sue's bed. He saw how peaceful the two looked, and decided to not wake up Tobey. He needed his sleep, after being up most of the night taking care of Sue. Quietly, he walked back out, and went to talk to Nana and the doctor.

"When can Sue come home? Do you have a guess on that?" Nana asked Joe as they waited for him in the waiting room. Sid stood next to Joe.

Joe sighed. "Honestly, I do not know. She is still very weak. Maybe a couple of days, if her strength comes back. Sue will also have to take vitamins every day, so her immune system can strengthen and be able to fight off illnesses. It may take a while until her immune system is back to normal . . ."

Sid spoke up. "That's fine, I'll make sure Mei Mei doesn't leave the house until she takes her vitamins! How much will she have to take?"

"I would say one pill in the morning when she wakes up, and one pill before she goes to sleep. But I am not entirely sure yet. I do not know what we will prescribe for her yet. I will need to check her medical records and condition. You will get the prescription for her before she leaves."

"But she will be fine, right?" Sid asked nervously, cracking his knuckles in a nervous manner.

Joe smiled at him and said, "she should be. But, Sue will need to be in a stress free environment, and no more kung fu for a while until she has full strength again. When she does start training again, you will likely need to start her up with small and easy exercises, okay Mei Hua?"

Nana nodded. "yes, I was going to do that anyway. I will make sure the only thing she is doing is resting, and maybe some deliveries in a week or two. Sid, you promise you and Tobey will take Sue's deliveries until she is feeling better?"

"Yes Nana, you didn't even have to ask me. I was going to do that anyway, and I bet Tobey will too." he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him, then asked, "where is Tobey?"

"He's sleeping in Sue's room. I didn't want to wake him up, he probably had a rough night taking care of Sue, right Nana?"

"Yes Sid, let's leave the two be."

~Three Delivery~

Tobey moaned, and opened his eyes. He looked around the bright room, and the smell of medicine hit his nose. His nose wrinkled as he remembered where he was. Smiling, he looked down at Sue, who was still asleep, but her eyes were twitching, and he thought she would wake up soon.

"No rush Sue. Sleep as long as you need to." Tobey smiled and gently touched her cheek. Sue's brow furrowed, and she opened her eyes and looked at him. At first unsure of where she was, she stared at him, as if she thought just looking at him would give her an answer.

"Sue! Your awake!" Tobey cried, and with his other hand, squeezed Sue's hand lightly.

Sue smiled weakly and said, "Tobey. Is that really you?" her voice was so soft and whispered, Tobey had to lean in closer to hear her. "Wh-where am I?"

"Sue, your at the hospital. How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, trying not to stress her in anyway.

"Weak, and really sleepy." she smiled and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on her breathing, and Tobey even noticed that it was uneven and very shallow. She winced as she tried to breathe deeply.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it just feels like my lungs are still asleep . . ." she answered with her eyes still closed. She winced again when she breathed in a deep breath.

Tobey started to worry something was wrong with her lungs, and he asked a little louder than what volume he was talking at, "you want me to get a doctor? It looks like it hurts when you breathe."

Sue shook her head. "No, it must be the medicine . . . I'm fine, really Tobey . . ." she smiled at him, but winced again.

"Sue, stop it! I'm tired of hearing you say 'I'm fine'! Something might be very wrong with you Sue!" he snapped, and realized he probably just rose her stress level. He stood up, and bolted to the waiting room. Sue was about to protest about him telling, but a sudden sharp, intense pain in her chest made her cry out loudly. Tobey heard her, and ran even faster.

"Joe! Joe! Help!" Tobey cried, and pushed Sid out of the way. "Something is wrong with Sue! It looks like she is having trouble breathing! It hurts her when she breathes!"

"That does sound serious . . ." Joe said, then followed Tobey as he went back to Sue's room, Nana and Sid hot on his heels. When they got there, Sue stared at them like 'what's wrong with everyone?'

Joe took his stethoscope and gently put it on Sue's chest. She cried out from pain. "Ow! That hurts! Please, not so hard! It hurts, please, your pushing too hard!" she cried out and begged.

Joe stared at her, shocked at her. "What? I'm barely touching you . . . oh my god . . ." he gently moved her patient gown away from her chest, and noticed a very large, very bad bruise. "Are you having trouble breathing? Does it feel like you can't get enough air into your lungs?"

"Yeah, it feels just like that. It hurts so much, doc. Please, give me pain medication! It hurts so bad! Please!" she cried, and gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, obviously experiencing much pain.

Joe sighed, then said, "Sue, I am taking you to get an X-ray done of your chest. Some of your ribs are likely broken. While we wait for the results, I am going to check your breathing. It is possible that if you fractured your ribs, a sharp piece of the bone could have ruptured a lung, causing it to collapse, and it will need to be 're-inflated' with 100% Oxygen, and will need a catheter placed in the chest to make sure no other air can get out. If air is still getting out, you will need surgery to close the hole. Do you understand?"

Sue nodded, then said, "Please, just make the pain stop!" Joe took a needle, filled it with some sort of medication, and injected it in the base of her IV, by the crack of her elbow. Soon Sue's expression softened, and she didn't look to be in much pain now.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." she smiled, just as Joe wheeled her bed out of the room to get her X-ray and tests done.

~Three Delivery~

About an hour later, Sue was back in her room, very sleepy and ready to go to sleep when everyone would leave. Joe came in with Sue's folder, and hung it up in the lighted frame on the wall. He then started to explain,

"Sue has three broken ribs, and a very small fragment cut her lung, causing some of the air to escape out of her lung. Luckily, the cut is small, and should heal fine. We vacuumed out the extra air that escaped into her chest, and we gave her oxygen, which spontaneously re-expanded the collapsed lung segment. A collapsed lung causes pain when inhaling, and broken ribs cause bad pain when breathing. Both together cause great pain, right Sue?"

Sue nodded and chuckled. "Yep."

"One question, how could this trauma happen to her? Tobey, you said Sue was out of it most of the time when you were taking care of her, correct?"

Joe knew all about the cookbook, and Kong Li. He promised never to tell anyone, so the four trusted him very well.

"Yeah, but Kong Li slammed his staff into her chest when we were fighting." Tobey said to him.

He nodded in understanding, then looked at Sue's tired face and said, "Let's let Sue sleep. She needs it. Come, I need to talk with you three anyway." the three walked out of Sue's room then entered the lobby. Just as he was about to start, they heard Sue scream and came running. When they got to her room, Kong Li was holding her by her throat!

**To Be Continued . . .**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Sue!" Tobey cried, and jumped up and aimed a kick at the evil man, but Kong Li grinned. He pulled Sue in front of him, using her like a protective shield so she would get hit by Tobey's foot instead of him. She screamed, and tried to cover her face with her hands. Tobey stopped in mid-jump and skidded to the ground next to the two.

"Don't you have something better to do than pick on crippled little girls?" Tobey teased, and Sue glared at him, mad at the remark. "Sorry Sue, you aren't _that_ crippled!" he grinned at her stupidly, then started to slowly make his way to the table with the medical instruments.

Sue weakly tried to kick at him, but was only able to put her foot on his chest and push a little, until it slid back down. Her face was starting to turn blue, and the tube that was under her nose was pulled out, along with her IV. Kong Li started walking towards the open window, likely from where he came in.

Sid growled and prepared to charge at Kong Li, but Tobey shook his head, and immediately knew he had a plan. Obediently, he stayed put.

Nana started to run at him though, but he threatened, "You better stop Mei Hua, or I'll crush her wind pipe!" he squeezed tighter on Sue's throat, causing her to gasp and squirm weakly.

Tobey grabbed a needle filled with anesthesia, and chucked it at Kong Li while he focused his attention on Nana. It landed in his shoulder. He yelled, and dropped Sue, who landed on her chest and screamed. Tobey reached, and started throwing more instruments with very sharp ends, and all landed and dug themselves in his skin.

Tobey nodded at Sid, and they both charged at Kong Li, and slammed him against the wall. Tobey punched him in the face, while Sid kicked him in the stomach. Tobey saw a spare oxygen tank by the bed, and slammed it on Kong Li's head with all the strength he had in him.

Kong Li groaned and held his head, and wobbled as he summoned a red portal, jumping into it.

Sid growled, and Tobey looked at Sue. She laid on her side, breathing heavily, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Tobey immediately ran to her side, and cried her name. He gently rubbed her side in a comforting manner, and scooped her up in his arms. Carefully, he placed her on the hospital bed. Sue started shivering, and crying, obviously from the pain she was feeling in her chest. Bruises were already started to show around her neck.

Joe was about to give her more pain medicine, but Sue said with pain in her voice, "n-no . . . no more p-pain med-medication . . . I do-don't want to b-be drugged . . ."

Tobey spoke up. "I'll help her. You guys go." they looked at him, but something told them that he could handle it. Somehow, he seemed to have matured with this experience a little bit. They walked out of the room, Sid a little hesitant.

Tobey looked at Sue, and sweetly asked her, "Sue, do you think you could move over just a tad bit please?" Sue stared at him, then winced as she moved to the rails on the other end, and laid on her side. Her breathing got heavier.

Then Tobey reached in the gift bag, and got Sue's bunny. Holding it behind his back, he carefully got into the bed with her! He stayed against the rails on the side of the bed, wanting Sue to have as much room as possible, and not to touch the cold metal bars.

"Tobey . . ." Sue stared at him, and smiled.

Tobey smiled at her, then put the bunny in Sue's arms. She stared at it, confused. "That's for you. I bought it for you. I also got you some flowers." he said to her.

"Tobey, you didn't have to . . ."

"Yeah, I did. You needed something to cheer you up." he smiled, and gently lifted Sue's head so he could put his arm under her head to make them both more comfortable. "What do you think? You like him?"

"Tobey, I love him, he's adorable!" she gently gave the bunny a hug, and squealed a little at how soft it was. "He's so soft and fluffy, Tobey thank you!"

Tobey shrugged slightly. "No big deal. As long as your happy, I'm happy. Now let's get some sleep." Truth was, he was still very tired, but he would never admit that to Sue when she was in the hospital.

Sue smiled, and started to snuggled up to him, still hugging the bunny. Tobey held her head and back. He gave her a gently squeeze, and then realized how fragile she was in his arms. Any wrong move, and he would hurt her. But, at the moment, there was only this girl in his arms. Sid would pour cold water down his pants, Mr. Wu would take away his video games, or his bike would even blow up in a ball of fire, and he wouldn't care at all. All he cared about was Sue.

Tobey smiled at her, then got up the courage to say to her what had been on his mind for a very long time.

"Sue, I . . . uh . . ."

"Yes?" she asked him as she looked at him. She smiled at him with tired eyes, waiting for his answer.

"I . . . I love you Sue . . ." he whispered.

Sue's eyes grew wide, and she smiled. "I love you too Tobe. I just got so nervous that you didn't have the same feelings for me, so that's why I never told you."

"Same here . . . Eh heh . . ." he giggled, and Sue smiled and shut her eyes. "Wonder what Sid would say if we started going out . . ."

"Don't get ahead of yourself big boy! I need to heal from this little illness and injury, then we can start dating . . . But I know Sid won't be too fond of this idea . . . He's my lovable, but over-protective big bro . . . but I know he will think your good enough for me, that's for sure!"

Tobey laughed, then said, "come on, you need your sleep. Let's take a cat nap."

~Three Delivery~

Joe walked in about 2 hours later. He looked at the two sleeping teenagers, and couldn't help but smile. Chuckling to himself silently, he heard Tobey moan and open his eyes. Tobey looked at him, and smiled. Carefully, he moved his arm from under Sue's head since it was starting to ache, but that small movement woke Sue up.

"Tobe?"

"It's fine, I'm still here. The doctor's here. He's just going to check to make sure your okay." he smiled and looked at Joe.

Joe walked over to Sue, and gently and carefully checked her breathing. She didn't wince when he touched her ribs, and Joe thought that was a good sign. He recorded her heartbeat from the monitor, and took her wrist and checked her pulse. After a minute, he smiled and said,

"Vitals are getting stronger and stronger every time I check. Next time you get up to go to the bathroom Sue, we need a urine sample, the cup is in there, and uh . . . you know, do your business . . ."

Tobey and Sue started to laugh as the memory of her trying to use the bathroom at the house re-entered their minds. They smiled at each other, just as Joe looked puzzled.

"Um . . . Is there something is should know about?" he asked, very confused at the two teens reaction.

Tobey laughed as he said, "well, when I was taking care of Sue at the house, she had to go to the bathroom, and well, it didn't go too well . . ."

"I fell trying to pull my pants up . . ." Sue laughed.

Joe shook his head and sighed. "If you want, I'll get a female nurse to help you . . ."

Sue laughed again. "That would be great, thanks!"

**To Be Continued . . .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (Finale Chapter)**

It was a week later, and Sue had been released from the hospital. She was still very weak, but getting stronger everyday. Most of the day she just slept, and either Sid, Tobey, or Nana brought her meals up to her. Unfortunately, the vitamins the doctor prescribed her made her metabolism very high, which made her very hungry most of the time. Nana had called Joe about this, and said it would pass in about a week or so.

About an hour or two each day, Sue came downstairs to talk with everyone, and to join in Nana's meditation sessions. Nana would help her do some easy moves during training, but she would get tired very easily.

After about a week after she came home, she started to do about one or two deliveries each night. Tobey or Sid went with her to every house, and even walked up the stairs to the doors. Sid was unusually super protective and helpful of Sue during the time she was healing, and helped her with everything, even if she could do it by herself in her weakened state. When Sue dropped her book, he made a big deal about her just resting and not doing anything until she gets better.

"Sue! What are you doing down here?! Go upstairs and get some sleep, you need it!" he yelled at her.

"I left my book down here, and I'm hungry." Sue said as she got her book from the dining room table.

"Your hungry again? Tobey gave you a bowl of soup a half hour ago! How can you be hungry already?" Sid asked with his arms across his chest. He looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, it's the medicine, remember?" Sue smiled, then went into the kitchen and got some yogurt with some chunks of apple. "And Sid, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me."

"Sorry Mei Mei, I can't help it. You're my little sister, it's in my job description to worry about you. I wasn't there to take care of you when you were sick and couldn't get to the hospital. I'm just so glad Tobey was there to help you. If he wasn't . . ."

"Don't say it! But thank you for worrying about me bro. that means a lot coming from you. And I really do love you and I'm so happy you're my big brother. I just have a question for you though."

"Shoot."

"Would you be mad at me if I told you I love Tobey?"

Sid stared at her, then smiled and shook his head. "No, not at all. All I want is for you to be happy, and I trust Tobey completely with you now. If you'll be happy with him, then I'm glad my little sis has her first boyfriend!"

"Sid!"

"What?"

"Stop it, before I ruin the moment!" Sue laughed and gave Sid a hug. He smiled and squeezed her tightly. "Sid?"

"Yes Mei Mei?"

"I can't breathe."

Sid laughed and loosened his grip on her, and gently kissed the top of her head.

~Three Delivery~

"Sue, come here, I want to take a ride with you." Tobey called from the front of the restaurant as he put his helmet on. Sue walked to him just as she put on her red biking shirt.

"Yeah, where do you want to go?"

"I want to show you my favorite place in all of Chinatown."

"Tobey, I've been to the arcade and the ice cream shop before . . ."

"No, not there. And not there either. I want to take you somewhere where you've never been before, and that I want to show you." he smiled and handed Sue her helmet. She smiled back and took it as she slowly got on her bike.

~Three Delivery~

As they started riding, Tobey noticed Sue was still riding slowly, and slowed down a bit so he could bike beside her. Sue was starting to breathe heavily, like she was getting tired.

"Are you getting tired?"

"Just a bit."

"Hang on, we're almost there."

After about another ten minutes of riding, they came to Chung Li Park. Tobey and Sue parked their bikes outside of the entrance, and started walking inside the park.

"Come on, I want to take you to Serenity Bridge."

"Serenity Bridge? I've never heard of that bridge."

"It's a small bridge they just made. It's across the narrow river that goes through the park."

"But who gave it the name?"

"Me. It's so peaceful there, I love going there to blow off some steam. It's so beautiful, I just had to show you."

Soon, they reached the river, but no bridge. They continued to walk up the river until they reached the small wooden bridge. Tobey smiled and ushered Sue on to the bridge. She hesitantly stepped onto the bridge, and leaned forward on the railing of the bridge. Tobey walked next to her, and smiled at her.

Sue smiled back, and looked down at the calm water. She could see a family of ducks and ducklings swimming underneath the bridge. Some of the fall leaves that had already changed color and fallen off the trees had fell into the water, and she saw them spin slowly in the water as the breeze carried them upstream. Sighing, she closed her eyes, very calm and at peace.

Tobey looked at her, and knew immediately that his secret treatment was working. He asked, "How are you feeling? Better, I hope."

The ends of Sue's lips curled up ever so slightly, and she nodded. "Yes, thank you. Is this some kind of secret treatment for me to help me relax?"

Tobey put on one of his goofiest smiles, and laughed. "How'd you guess? It's my little special treatment for you. I thought it would calm you."

"Well, it worked." Sue smiled, then noticed Tobey had a bag hung over his shoulder. She cocked her head, wondering what it was. "What's in the bag Tobe?"

"Lunch! I brought some food for us to eat here!" Tobey grinned and started walking towards a nearby tree, but Sue grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him close.

"Why don't we skip right to dessert, huh Tobey?" she purred, then leaned in for a kiss. Tobey blushed, but then did the same, and their lips met. Sue gently bite his lower lip, and Tobey squealed with delight. He bit her lip, and she squealed. After about two minutes, Sue pushed him away, and he moaned with displeasure.

Sue stared into his brown eyes, and she could faintly see her reflection in his beautiful eyes. "Tobey, I really do love you. And I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Sue, I love you too, but why do you want to thank me?"

"It's because of you I'm still here. If you weren't there to take care of me, I would have died from that illness. And because of you, I know how to limit myself on what I can do, and have fun again. Thank you Tobey. Thank you for everything." Sue smiled and kissed him on the lips again, and he leaned in more both enjoying there kiss.

**End.**

**

* * *

**

Whoot! My first fan fiction is now complete! I actually started writing this one before

_**'Challenges of Parenthood' **_**, so . . . **

**Thank you all for your kind ideas, reviews, and for subscribing! That really means a lot. It really motivated me with your kind words and wonderful ideas.**

**Expect more stories to come! Don't be afraid to PM me your ideas!**

**Oh yeah, tell me if I should finish _'Challenges of Parenthood'_.**

**-Star the Buizel**


End file.
